Blind Date
by Rassmussin
Summary: Kate has a blind date, a set of handcuffs, and a very, very suprised yet turned on Nick!
1. Chapter 1

Thursday 

"Hey, Kate! I'm really glad I caught you. I have a question for you." Kate turned around to see Marnie walking from the lab up to her.

"What's up?" 

"Your not seeing anybody right now, are you?" 

Kate rolled her eyes and smiled. "You can't see my sign that says "do not date me?"

Marnie laughed. "Well, it's just that I have this...friend. And I think you two would really hit it off. Interested?"

Kate thought for a moment, than curled her lip. "A blind date? I don't know."

"He's really a great guy, and he's good looking. Oh, just meet him for a drink on Friday night, o.k.?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I guess a drink couldn't hurt."

"Great, I'll set it up!" Marnie smiled and walked off, leaving Kate dreading Friday. Kate wanted someone in her life, but there was that whole middle ground thing where she was starting to believe her mother when she said she would be alone forever. But there was more to it than even that. Kate's heart belonged to someone she couldn't have. Not in that way, anyhow. She sighed and walked back to her desk, leaving the blind date somewhere in the back of her mind.

"Hey, Nick." 

"Oh, hey, did you pick up the lab results on..."

"They're right here." Kate dropped a folder on his desk and sat down at her own. She rubbed her forehead as he flipped through the files. 

"Headache?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She glanced up at him. "No. Well, yeah, a little one."

Nick nodded in understanding. "It's the silly season, does it to me every year." 

"The silly season?" 

"You know, gift giving, people full of joy, smiling at eachother for no particular reason..."

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "...decorated trees..."

"Can't you just be nice once a year?" Kate said, amused at her partners outlook on the holidays.

"people ringing bells outside any store you go in..."

"I've seen you give money to those bell ringers."

"Well yeah, they tackle you if you don't. And..." 

Kate looked at him amused and laughed, interupting him. "Put a lil love in your heart, Nick. Or at least try."

"I have love in my heart." Nick leaned forward, grinning, watching her organize papers. 

"Yes, you do. For death, destruction, blowing things up, and chaos." 

"Love is love." 

Kate shook her head in defeat. Nick continued to grin in victory. 

"Come on, let's get out of here and grab a drink." 

"Yeah, o.k., just let me finish this quick." A few minutes later Kate grabbed her purse and joined Nick, who was standing behind her with his coat on, jingling his keys, his irritating little sign for Kate to hurry up. 

Kate followed Nick to a booth in the back corner of the bar. "I'll go grab us a couple of beers. Be right back." She watched her partner stroll up to the bar and wait for the bartender. A woman sitting next to Nick struck up a conversation with him. She tried to overhear what they were saying, but the with the music playing, it was hopeless. Kate felt a jolt of jealousy hit her. She sunk in the booth and pushed her thoughts out of her mind. 

A few minutes later Nick set a bottle of beer in front of Kate and sat down across from her.

"Get her number?" Kate asked, motioning towards the woman at the bar.

Nick just chuckled and took a drink of his beer. Secretly, Kate was gnashing her teeth. They spent four hours talking about work before Nick dropped her back off at her car, which was parked back at headquarters. She watched him drive down the street, his taillights getting lost in the distance, before she drove home herself. 

When Kate got inside her apartment, she took a shower and walked to her couch, sinking down into it. Her mind wandered to thoughts of him, which was nothing unusual for her lately. She wondered how Nick could be attracted to so many other women with the same physical traits as her, but never seemed to take notice of her. Sure, they flirted around sometimes, but it never seemed to go anywhere besides just harmless goofing around. But than again, if they crossed that line at some point, wouldn't it make things weird after that? Did she really want to jeprodize their friendship? The meaning of torn was the last thing to float through her head before she drifted off to sleep.

A knock at the door woke her up half an hour later. Kate stumbled to the door and without thinking, opened it all the way. Nick stood in her doorway with a mischivious grin on his face. She was half asleep, but she caught his eyes trial up and down her body. It was than she realized she was wearing nothing but a skimpy tank top and boy shorts. Her face immediatly went red. 

"Hi." Kate tried to casually sneak a little farther behind the door, out of his view, but Nick took a few steps inside, giving her no place to hide. Nervously, she folded her arms in front of her chest, unfolded them, than folded them again, realizing how self concious she must have looked. Nick never once lost that cocky grin of his.

"You know you shouldn't just open the door like that. 'Specially dressed like that." His grin got even wider, making Kate blush even more. She ignored the comment. "Did I wake you?"

"Ah, yeah. What are you doing here?" 

"Well I was home when I found this." Nick pulled a bracelett out of his coat pocket, handing it to her. "It must have fallen off in the car tonight."

Kate clasped the bracelett back on her wrist. "Thank you, I didn't even realize I was missing it. I don't know what I'd do if I lost it." 

"That's why I brought it over right away. Figured it wouldn't wait until morning." 

Nick and Kate stood there staring at eachother for a minute. Nick smiled at her and glanced around her apartment. Kate followed his actions, and uncomfortabley looked around her own living room, both searching for something to say to break the awkward silence.

"Well, it's late and..." Kate started to say when Nick cut her off.

"Got any coffee?" 

Kate hesitated. "Coffee? It's almost one o'clock in the morning." She looked at him like he had banchees crawling out of his ears.

"And?" Nick was struggling to keep his eyes off of her cleavage, and failing miserably. 

Kate shook her head in awe at how anyone could drink coffee this late at night, but didn't question it. She had learned not to question much when it came to Nick O'Malley. 

"The coffee is in the counter above the microwave, go make some, I guess." Her words trailed off. "I'm going to throw a robe on, or something." 

When Kate got to her room she closed the door and covered her face with her hands. She was mortified that he had seen her without any makeup on. She checked herself in her mirror and she became insensed with herself for taking a shower. She ran a brush through her hair and contemplated putting on some eyeliner, some color to her face. He would notice that, she thought to herself. She grabbed a robe from behind her door and slipped it on. "What's done is done," she said to herself. Kate heard Nick chuckle as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen. 

"Hey, I remember this one." He said, flashing her a picture he had taken down from the refridgerator. The picture was of her and Nick, taken at Carl's suprise birthday party. She had always loved that pic of them, because while everyones eyes were on Carl, his were on her. It gave her room to fantasize. Nick studied the photo for a second than put it back where he found it. "I couldn't find the filters."

Kate sighed and reached in the cupboard where the coffee was, retrieving a filter, handing it to him, raising her eyebrows. Nick raised his own and shrugged his shoulders, turning to the coffee machine, starting a pot. He than followed her into the living room where they both sat down on the couch. An hour and a half later, Nick finished the last of the coffee.

"Want to go grab some breakfast before work?" 

Kate laughed. "I haven't slept yet!"

"Well, if you hadn't insisted that I come in for coffee, you would have." "If I hadn't...oh, nevermind." Kate growled at him, but she was secretly happy. She loved spending time with him, and even though she was beat, she agreed to breakfast. 


	2. Chapter 2

Friday

The workday oozed by for her. She wanted to just crawl into her bed and sleep for the next day and a half, she was so exhausted. She wasn't used to the late night hours like he was. Her body was tired, and her eyes were having trouble staying open. She grew even more tired when Marnie reminded her about her blind date that evening.

"It's all set up, your meeting him at that little bar just around the corner here, you know the one, it's got the brown awning. Anyway, he will be there at seven thirty. Let me know how it goes!" Before Kate could ask Marnie to cancel the plans, she was gone. Kate hung her head. Standing someone up was not like her, so she decided to meet for one drink, and one drink only. 

At seven o'clock Nick tossed a paperclip at her from his desk, getting her attention. She had been resting her head on the desk, but groggily looked up when it landed in her hair. 

"You sleeping? Sheesh, Kate, you act like you were up all night or something." He said, mocking her.

Kate groaned and put her head back down. 

Nick looked at his watch. "It's seven. Let's go grab a drink. I promise it'll be a quick one."

"It's seven already?" Kate whined. "I can't. I have a date tonight." She begrudgingly got up from her seat and put her coat on. 

"You have a date? With who?" Nick inquired.

"I don't know."

Nick looked intrigued. "You have a date but you don't know who with?"

"It's a blind date, Marnie set it up. Just don't...don't even start."

Nick leaned back in his chair. "Start with what?"

"Nothing. You know with what." Kate shut her computer down and glared at him. "I just know your going to start making fun of me having a blind date, that's all. So don't start." 

"O.K."

Kate waited for a sarcastic comment from him that didn't come.

"Have fun tonight." 

Kate grumbled a response he didn't catch and she was gone.

She got to the bar at ten minutes after, ordering a diet soda. By seven thirty, she was ready to lay down and take a nap on the bar table. By seven thirty six, she was grabbing her coat to put it on, ready to screw whoever was obviously standing her up.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to run across town to the flower shop for these, traffics unforgiving this time of night ya know."

The first thing Kate saw was the red roses in front of her face. The second thing she saw was Nick standing at her side looking down at her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Maranda, ty for the review. Check your email. I sent you the remaining chapters to both stories. Enjoy them! 


	4. Chapter 4

WOW...ty for the reviews! I didn't think anyone read SU2 anymore. Well, here is another chapter, give me a few days and I will finish it up. Hope everyone had a good new year!

"Hi, I'm Nick O'Malley. You must be Kate." Nick extended his right hand to her. His smile was genuine. "It's nice to meet you. Marnie's told me so much about you, I feel like I already know you somehow." His smile broadened. 

Kate stared up at him in confusion, but out of reflex, she took his hand. 

"Nick?"

"That's right, my name is Nick. Not a good sign that you forget it so quickly. Mind if I sit down?" Nick sat down on the same side Kate was sitting, forcing her to scoot over. She realized her mouth was still hanging open, so she shut it. Her eyes closed for a moment in thought to try to put the pieces she was missing in place. 

"Here, these are for you." He said, handing her the flowers. Bewildered and beyond the ability to rationanize what was going on, she accepted them. Nick pretended to ignore her confusion. "You know, this may be a bit forward for a first date and all, but you wanna get out of here? Maybe go for a drive or something? I don't know about you, but I had a long night last night, and all this smoke and music isn't helping." 

Kate numbly nodded her o.k. and followed him out of the bar.

"My car is about a block away, but it's a nice night for a walk, right?" 

She felt him take her hand in his as they walked down the sidewalk. When they reached his car, he pointed at it. "That's me." Like she didn't know his car. But she was too flustered and confused to haggle with him. He opened the passenger side door for her and she got in without a word. He closed it after her and in a few seconds, he slid in the drivers seat next to her. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. We could go to this little place I know just down the street. How's that sound?" Kate was looking straight ahead and she was too dumbfounded to answer him. "Is that ok? Dinner?" Nick stirred uneasily for a moment.

Kate nodded her head. Nick started the car and drove down the road. A minute later, Kate's ability to think and speak came back to her. 

"What is going on?" Kate's question was serious, but she was almost laughing. Nick glanced over at her like he had no idea what she was talking about. 

"We agreed on dinner, remember?" Nick's eyes shifted back and forth from her back to his driving.

"Ok." Kate played along, waiting for something to sink in, for all of this to make sense. 

Nick pulled into a parking lot that was almost empty. Aside from two cars in the employee side of the lot, it was deserted.

"I think they're closed, Nick." 

"Not for us, they aren't. Not tonight, anyway. Wait here for a second." Nick hopped out and in a second he had opened Kate's door for her. She got out and felt his hand on her lower back, guiding her into the resturant. A woman seated them at a table for two, a bottle of red wine sat already chilling, waiting for them. 

Kate leaned forward. "Did you rent this place for tonight or something? Nobody's here but us." 

Nick glanced up from his menu. "Buddy of mine owns this place. And yes, I did. What looks good?" He motioned towards her menu. 

Kate looked down at the table and took a deep breath in, holding it in for a second. She than looked back at Nick, who went back to looking over the menu. "Nick," she started as she leaned in by him again. "I appreciate this whole thing here, but I really want to know what's going on. This is really strange."

Nick made eye contact with Kate and set his menu down. He too leaned in closer to her, glancing to both sides as if he was about to tell her a secret he wanted noone else knowing or overhearing. Than, he spoke. "I will say this much." He whispered. "Save room for dessert, it's better than you could imagine, Kate." He winked at her and the waitress appeared.

Kate's shoulders dropped. She was getting nowhere with him. As usual.

After dinner, Nick dropped her off, walking her to her front door. Nick stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and looked up at the night sky. It had just started to snow.

"I had a really nice time tonight. And if it's ok, I'd like to see you again."

"Well, maybe we'll see eachother sooner than you think. You never know." Kate shot him a smile which he returned. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour. 

"I should probley get going. You have a good night." Nick leaned in for a kiss. Kate froze, but to her amazement, his lips gently brushed the side of her cheek, and he was on his way down the sidewalk to his car. She turned to unlock her door when he called out to her.

"Kate?" 

"Yeah?"

"Would it be alright if I called you sometime? I'd really would like to see you again soon." 

She looked down at her shoes. "You would?"

"Yes, I would."

Kate was still confused, but her heart was fluttering with the concept of it all, so she let it go to chance. 

"So I can call you?" 

"Sure." 

"Hey, Kate." Nick waited for her to turn around again. "Sleep well."

Kate realized when she got back in her apartment that her car was left back at the bar. She would have to call Nick in the morning and have him pick her up. For the first time in a very long time, Kate felt like a school girl again. She wasn't sure what was going on, why she just had the most romantic date she'd ever had in her life...with her best friend and partner, but she did know she felt that little something inside of her that she hadn't felt with anyone else. 

Saturday Morning

"So, how did your blind date go last night?" Nick asked as soon as she got in his car. "Going to see him again?"

Kate fought back a grin. "I might."

"Might? Remember, Kate, guys dig it when chicks take control, I've told you that before. And not all guys would slap a restraining order against you if you whipped out the handcuffs on the second date." 

Kate went to shoot him a look, but he was too busy smirking at his own joke. "Funny." She said ryely, but she was still smiling.

"I thought so." Nick continued to grin for the remainder of the ride. 


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the station, Kate sat in her chair watching Nick and Carl go at it...again. God only knows what the two were fighting about. It ended when Nick shook Carl and Captain Page's engraved gold pen fell from his pocket. 

"Carl! In my office, now!"

Nick strolled back to his desk and let out a sigh of victory. When he busied himself with paperwork, Kate fixed her stare somewhere in front of her and let her mind wander.

"What's that for?" 

Kate woke herself up from her daydream to see Nick staring at her.

"What's what for?"

"That smile you've got on."

"I wasn't smiling."

"You were too." 

"I was just thinking."

"Of...?"

Kate shook her head, dismissing the question. She worked for a few minutes and stood up, walking to the back of headquarters. 

"Hi." 

Marnie turned around to face Kate. "Hey, you. So? How did it go?"

Kate smiled ear to ear. "I need you to do me a favor."

"You name it."

"I need you to ask your...um...friend, if he will meet me tonight at a club called Shooters around nine. It's down on 100th and Layton."

Marnie took a step back. "Shooters? I know that bar, it's a little sleazy for a date, Kate."

"I know, it's almost the kind of place I would expect Nick to frequent alot. Just ask your friend, ok?"

They flashed eachother a sly smile and retreated to their work stations.

When five O'Clock rolled around, and the workday was over, Kate quickly grabbed her things and made her way to the door. 

"Oh, hey." Nick stopped her just as she was getting in her car. "Glad I caught ya. Ran outta there pretty fast."

"Yeah, I have a date. I think. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Nick raised his eyebrows. "You think you have a date?"

Just than Nick's cell rang. "Hold on, Kate. O'Malley. Yeah, Marnie, whats up?"

"Gotta go!" Kate shut her door and before Nick could stop her again, she drove away.

By eight pm Kate had rummaged through her entire closet, avoiding only one dress, the others lay scattered on her bed, over her bed, and on the floor next to her bed. "Damn it, what to wear, what to wear." She mumbled to herself. Her eyes finally rested on the only remaining dress left hanging. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed it, worsening the weight of the growing pit in her stomach. 

At 9:04 Nick finished off his second scotch at the bar. He ordered another one and became aware of the howls and comments from the men who sat closer to the door than he. "Someone wild must have just entered the bar," he thought to himself. He looked up to see what the commotion was all about. First he caught sight of the silver six inch heels. Than he got sight of the legs that did not stop. His mouth fell open. His eyes traveled up to a tight black dress that covered very little of the woman inside it. Nick's eyes about popped out, along with every other man inside the bar. How she kept certain parts of her inside that dress were beyond him. In the womans left hand, she held a pair of silver handcuffs. On her face she sported a wicked little grin. She walked past every man in the bar, paying them no attention, until she stopped dead center in front of Nick. If he was able to form words, he probley would have said something. But that was a feat that was impossible to him now. The woman trailed the cuffs from Nick's shoulder, down his chest, and finally let them fall on the barstool between his legs. About the only thing Nick was capable of doing was swallowing hard.

The woman spoke. "A good friend of mine once said that not every man would shy away from a pair of handcuffs on a second date. Tell me something, what do you think?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Nick opened his mouth for a comeback, but was dumbfounded. A few of the men standing behind or nearby spouted several comments to the affect they had more to offer her tonight than "him," meaning Nick, but she didn't hear a word of them. For the reasons of buying time, Nick's hands fumbled between his legs, picking up the cuffs that Kate had let fall in his lap. The few seconds it took to do that didn't help much. He was still at a loss. In a desperate attempt to look in control, cool, calm, and composed, Nick leaned back in his barstool, realizing almost too late there was no back on it. He corrected his position and racked his brain for something to say. Instead, he curled his finger, motioning Kate to come closer. She did. She got close enough that when she answered him, her lips brushed the side of Nick's earlobe. 

"Yes, Nick?"

"Kate..." He searched for the words.

"Mmmhmm?" Kate's voice was lower than normal, turning Nick on more everytime she used it. 

"I need you to do something for me." Nick realized he was sweating.

"And what's that, Nick? I'll do anything you ask me to do." He picked up on the innocence she gave her voice for that last comment.

Nick wiped his forehead. When he lowered his hand, he placed it on the side of Kate's leg, just below the hip, right where her dress ended. She didn't flinch at this. "Can you look left, and hold your right arm out, straight and level to the ground for me?"

Kate pulled a few inches away, looking to see if he was serious. Instead of doing as he said, she seductivly pulled the handcuffs from his grasp. "I really need a ride home, Nick." She held one bracelett, letting the other one dangle for a moment. Than, as Nick watched, she clasped one on his right wrist, the other around her left. She held the key several inches from his face, than pulled it away just as he was about to take it from her. She put the key to his lips, down his neck, and down his chest until it touched his shirt, which was unbuttoned only once. Kate than pulled the key back to herself, dropping inside her clevage. The bar was watching the two of them, and even though Nick knew that, when she dropped the key, his temperature rose to well above 105.

"If you think this is hot, Nick, just wait until you take me home." 


	7. Chapter 7

When they reached Nick's car, Kate led him to the drivers side door. When he unlocked the car, he turned toward Kate. 

"I guess you'll have to unlock this," he looked down at the silver circle around his wrist, "before we get in." A sexy smile was on his face, and there was no hiding the fact he was incredibly turned on. 

While Nick watched her face, she looked down at his hand, shaking her head. "Get in." She said, reaching around him, opening his door.

Nick glanced behind him at his seat. "Get in?" He looked back at her again, giving her another once over. "Ok." He slid in the drivers seat, making sure to hold his right hand way down at his side, so she was forced to lean down, in front of him. Her chest was smack in his face. He tore his eyes away from her breasts, curiosity killing him over her next move. Suprisingly to him, she didn't seem a bit phased by any of this. Nor did she seem embarassed by it. Slowly, she moved her left leg over his lap, straddling him. He was sure when she was chest to chest with him that she could hear his heart pounding rapidly. She sat there for a moment, eye to eye with her partner, her best friend, saying nothing. When he leaned to the side of him, to shut the door, Kate pressed him back into his seat hard, kissing him even harder. If she couldn't tell how turned on he was before, she could now without a doubt. After their lips parted, Kate slid off of his lap, taking her own seat next to him. The same seat she had been sitting in for the time they had worked together. But tonight, tonight it was different. Tonight they were different. 

"Nick, I really don't want to rush you, but this dress is uncomfortable and I would really like to get it off as soon as possible"  
Nick put the keys in the ignition and drove home faster than ever before. 


	8. Chapter 8

Huge flakes of snow fell from the sky, completly covering the ground by the time they pulled up to Kate's apartment building. Nick turned off his headlights and watched the flakes hit the windshield. The more that fell, the more the street light was darkened. For the first time ever, he was nervous around a woman. He racked his mind for something to say, anything to say. Casually, so she wouldn't notice, he moved his one hand from the steering wheel, and the other hand that had been on her knee, onto his own leg, rubbing off the sweat on his palms. The silence between them seemed to him like minutes, hours, but in reality, it was only a few seconds. He felt Kate move next to him as she leaned over and turned the key, shutting off the car engine. They looked at eachother for a moment, and Kate rested her free hand on the inside of his leg. Without thinking, going only on the feeling in his heart, he pulled her closer and kissed her, his tounge massaging hers.

"Thought you didn't pick strange men up in bars." He whispered when the kiss was over, looking at her skeptically, even though he knew she didn't.

Kate thought a minute. "Your not a stranger." Just before he kissed her again, she added, "Besides, it's ok when you really love someone." Her voice no longer possessed playful innocents, or a seductive tone. It was just her voice, and her pure honesty. Even more than the sexy tight dress, the aggression she was showing, and the handcuffs, her honesty turned him on most. At that moment, he couldn't get close enough to her.

He paused, looking as deep inside her as their just kiss was. Her words he definatly understood. 

Reaching into her dress, Nick removed the key she had hidden. He closed it tightly in his palm. "Ya know, I now know why no man would ever want you to bring these," he pulled her wrist up, unlocking them from both their wrists, "on a second date." 

For a second, Kate hated herself. She lost her nerve, her fire, every ounce of courage she gave herself for doing what she did that night. Nick was rejecting her, and she felt like dying on the spot. She watched in horror as he placed the cuffs in the visor above his head. 

He got out of his car, leaving Kate to sit in the car as the interior lights dimmed. She refused to let them fall, but tears of humiliation burned her eyes, just as Nick opened her side of the car. He took her by the hand, guiding her out. Without looking at him, and turning away from him, she took one step towards her apartment. Nick pulled her back. "You didn't let me finish.'' He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. ""Kate any man, including me, wouldn't want to just have sex with you the first night they were with you. They would want to make love to you the first time. And to do that, I need my hands free, to touch you. To pull you close, like this. To hold you. And to really show you just how much I do love you. Because I do, I do love you, Kate. And I have for a long, long time."

This time, Kate did let the tears fall. Two tears fell in perfect time down her cheeks. Nick, also in perfect time, caught them both, brushing them away. "I love you." He confirmed. "I love you, and now I want to make love to you, all night, every night. For the rest of my life." Kate smiled through her tears.

When they reached her door, Nick added one comment that neither stunned her, nor suprised her.

"The handcuffs come into play on date three."

The End

Thank you all for the reivews! I appreciate each and every one of them. Anyone who has any thoughts or suggestions for a new fic, please don't hesitate to post them, as I am out of ideas. I will finish up the xmas one over the next couple days, but after that, I will rely on the readers for any tips on what they would like to read. Again, thank you all for the kind reviews. I hope you enjoyed what I had to write. And of course, if I didn't say it before, I don't own SU2 or any of the characters, although I wouldn't mind owning Nick, as long as he was a naked Nick. LOL! 


	9. Chapter 9

Come on, you didn't think I would label something "M" without giving it cause, do you?

Check back for the last chapter...Date number three for Nick and Kate. It will be...oh, let's just call it "Red Ammo." 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, now if you think this last chapter was easy to write, it wasn't. But some of you wanted an M rating, so here's my best shot at it. Be kind. I wasn't sure how graphic ya'll wanted it to get here. And as I said, don't be shy to post an idea for another fic. I'm off work for a bit, due to a broken ankle, and I sit around the house all day feeling pitiful and doing nothing. Writing is a great way to pass the time. And I have another four weeks of this to look "forward" too. Oh, yeah, one last comment while I'm here. This one goes out to angelicyokai, I almost was tempted to hold this chapter hostage until you finished "The Heat," which is, by the way, AWSOME so far, better than awsome in fact, but I decided to be nice and not do that. So PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAse finish it on up and get it out there for your desperatly waiting readers. I don't think I am alone in this. We are begging you!!!!!!!!! I log on everyday to see if there's another chapter, and to my disappointment, (sniffles) there is none. 

Nick rolled over face first in his pillow and stayed there, mainly because after the last seven hours spent in Kate's bed, he was exhausted. He was too tired to care about his neck being bent in an uncomfortable angle. He was too tired to trudge to the shower. He was even too tired to sit up and take a drink of Kate's water she got up to bring them both. The man was spent. His eyes closed involutarily and he was asleep before another thought could cross his mind. 

Kate, on the other hand, was more awake than she had ever felt before. She turned on the shower and while the water heated up, she looked at herself in the mirror, realizing she was smiling ear to ear. "He didn't say when our third date was actually going to start..." Her smile turned wicked, "I guess that leaves it up to me to schedule it than." She let one devious chuckle out and hopped into the shower. 

Twenty minutes later, Kate's wet hair was dripping on O'Malley's back, drops of water running down his side. He didn't seem to even notice. "Nick!" No response. "Nick! Wake up!" She shook him gentley. Again, nothing. She rolled her eyes and kissed his back, running her fingers up and down his ribs, where she ever so recently, found out he was ticklish. Again getting nothing from him, she flounced down next to him, sighing loudly, hoping to wake him. To no avail. She decided to lay next to him for awhile, and try to get some sleep herself, but when she flipped the covers back, she caught sight of his butt. She cocked her head to the side, thinking to herself how nice of an ass her partner really had. Yup, Nick had a nice ass. She laid down next to him, watching him sleep, when a memory popped into her head.

"You got something to say, say it!"

(sigh) "You know, you can be a little, (another sigh) repressed at times."

"Repressed, huh? Oh, Nick, you ain't seen nuthin' yet!" She said to herself. 

Kate was careful this time not to disturb Nick as she dug in his coat pockets. When she found what she was looking for, she crept out of her bedroom, leaving Nick in his blissful slumber. She tossed on her coat over her skimpy gown and snuck outside to his car. Retrieving the item she was in search of, she made her way back inside to the phone.

"Yeah, this is Benson. Give me Captain Page."

When Kate had sucessfully convinced the Captain both her and Nick were down with the flu, and would not be able to show up for work that day, she grabbed a rose out of the vase on her table, covered the windows of her bedroom with dark blankets, shielding out the coming sunshine, and set her plan into motion.

She waited until Nick slept a few hours, gaining his much needed strength back, than nudged him until he turned over. Patting herself on the back for accomplishing that, she carefully cuffed both of Nick's hands to her headboard. Nick stirred in his sleep slightly, but than fell back into a deep sleep. 

"You won't be sleeping long." Kate thought as she ran the rose across his lips. Strattling him, and bending over, she made sure her tounge made the same trail the rose made. The rose than went down his chest. Than up his legs to the inside of his thigh. Nick opened his eyes, but only for a moment. When the rose, and her mouth went a little higher, Kate had his full and complete attention.

"Our third date." Kate said. "Here, I even got you a red rose." She put the stem of the flower in Nick's mouth, going back to what she was doing before. Kate too, had something in her mouth. 

Nick's eyes rolled back in his head. He tugged on the cuffs half heartedly once or twice, than relaxed himself to whatever Kate had in mind for him. He closed his eyes again, but this time not to sleep, his head leaned back in ecstasy. His entire body was sensitive, ever movement Kate made that he wasn't anticipating caused him to feel a jolt that felt so good it almost hurt. He could feel her hands on his waist, holding him steady. He felt himself go deep inside her throat. God, it felt good. Her mouth moved slow, up and down. He didn't want to, but he was so close to cumming again. He moaned as he lost himself. Nick had never enjoyed not being in control, but he did now. He felt his body tense, and apparently, so did Kate, because she stopped. Tossing her hair back, she took her time kissing her way up his body to his mouth. Nick, almost too eager, fought the cuffs that held his hands and kept him from touching her. She wrapped her hands around his wrists, letting him kiss and suck her nipples. He could feel how hot she was getting, and he pushed his body upward against her. Now he could feel how wet she was. 

"I want to be inside you." His voice was huskey and his eyes seemed to be having a hard time staying open. 

Kate simply shook her head, letting her hair fall on his chest. She moved her head to the side, letting her long blonde hair run across every part of him. For him, it was almost too much. He swallowed hard, asking her to sit down on him. She refused. 

"Than let me taste you. Come up here, Kate, let me taste you." His voice was turning more hoarse with every word.

When Kate allowed him this, he made damn sure his mouth licked every part of her. He teased her, the same way she was doing to him. She ran her own hands across her body, knowing it was turning him on, almost to the point of a frenzy. Kate reminded herself never again to get on his case about not shaving completly. She held his head, letting him know what she wanted, what felt good, how much pressure to use and where. It may have only been a matter of hours that he got to learn her, but she didn't need to show him much. Nick knew what to do, and just how to do it. When she finally came, he didn't miss a drop of her. Nick looked down at himself, than to Kate, than back down at himself. "Kate," he said breathlessly, "now, I want you now."

"Not now."

Nick threw his head back in frustration. "Kate, if I'm not inside of you in one second, I'm going to die, and that's it. I'm serious! Now please, come on, please, I..."

Kate covered his mouth. "Not now, I said."

Nick resorted back to moaning when Kate wrapped her hand around his cock. She kept her hand moving slow, teasing, as she laid down next to him. He continued to groan as they kissed. Once again, they could feel how close he was. He looked up at her, shaking his head. "Don't stop, Kate, please, don't...I...no, don't...stop..."

Kate didn't stop. But she did slow her hand down enough to stop the feeling he had. She let her tounge flick over the head, tasting his precum. She could feel his body shaking, his legs, his arms. He wanted her. She wanted him. She put him in her mouth one more time, pushing him deep down her throat, evoking an almost cry from him.

"Do you want me that bad, Nick?" Kate asked as her fingernails ran over his nipples. Everytime she touched him, his body would arch to meet her touch, no matter where she was touching him. 

"Yes, Kate, yes. I want you that..." he took a few breaths, trying, and failing, and getting himself together, "bad."

Kate lowered herself down on him, but just barely. He could feel her heat against him, and it nearly drove him insane. A little lower. He mumbled something, but it wasn't recognizable as words to her. A little more. His breathing was getting more eratic. Almost there. As deep as he could go.

Kate rested her hands on his chest as she moved on him. 

"Your so wet," Nick said between long pauses, "so wet."

Her own eyes closed at the feel of him, how deep he was, how he touched every part of her inside. When he felt her body tense in orgasm, he couldn't hold out any longer. They came together, both feeling eachother cum. 

Nick lost all concept of anything. His mind wouldn't function. All he could feel was her. When she collapsed on his chest, he used the rhythm of her heartbeat to bring him back from the world he was in. The more he came around, the more he was able to make sense out of the words that were running around in his mind. Kate's voice. 

"Well that with me, there are sides that you don't nessesarily get to see." 


End file.
